Gwen's Diary
by Charlotte-Xo
Summary: Read & Find out ;


26 June | 10:36 PM | My Bedroom.

It totally sucked for me today, and my job was pretty crappy, but it still paid me good... alot actually.I worked $10 per hour for 4 hours for 5 days. Yeah, it seems good, but aside from that, there were foreign people that didn't speak good english, kids ordering and can't make up their mind, vegeterians taking a huge amount of time asking if the food had any meat or anything with the word animal in it and worse of all, fat people ordering way too much, like seriously. 5 frozen strawberry sundaes, 2 banana splits, 3 waffle cones and 6 ice-cream sandwices?, get a room and makeout with your food, better than disturbing out customers and scaring them away, gosh. But there was one more thing that was way worse. Cody and Sierra. Well, they wern't annoying at work when we were placing in peoples orders, but at our shift breaks, it was crucial. ok, it was MILDY crucial. It was either, staring in eachother's eyes for hours or holding hands while talking about stupid dates or make out sessions behind the store. It may sound ok, but seriously. *Sigh* i'm probabaly just thinking about how sickening it is because of how i'm single. Ever since Duncan broke up with me because of Courtney, i'm miserable as ever. Even though i'm goth, I will never cut myself. But now, I feel so depressed, without Duncan's warm cuddles on cold nights, awesome parties that Geoff invited us to and me getting wasted, and him, him taking me home and tucking me into bed with his warm goodnight kisses. I missed him. I missed him alot.

27 June | 1:57 PM | Rose Park - waiting for Bridgette.

While I was waiting for Bridgette there was this guy, black windswept messy hair, gleaming green eyes and ofcourse, he had a guitar. Wow, a guy with an acoustic guitar, and then he started to play my favourite song, Hey There Delilah, by The Plain White T's. I happily sang along to it, until I heard a a beautiful voice, like the voice of a singer, it was him. His name was Trent.

"Hey, i'm uh,Trent, would you care to tell me your's?" he said in a flirty-ish kinda way.

"Uh, yeah, Gwen, my names uh, Gwen." I said shy while blushing a bit.

"Hey, don't you go to school with me? Eaglecrest Highschool? right?"

"Uh yeah, I never noticed you.."

"Heh, how ironic, we're in the same classes you know."

"Oh, seriously? wow, i'm so blind, i'm uh... sorry, heh."

"Nahh, that's ok."

"It's alright."

"Umm, hey, I was wondering, you, uh, wanna hang out tomorrow?"

"Sure i'm up for just anything right now."

"Great!, so see you tomorrow, um, what 'bout 2:30? we'll meet up here. Oh yeah and here's my number." He wrote so smoothly, he was left handed.

"Ok, thanks." I managed to pull a smile on my face."

He walked off, with his guitar. And just as he left, Bridgette just came in walking to the front gate of the park.

"Hey Gwen!" yelled out Bridgette.

I waited for her to come.

"Hey Bridge, took time did you?"

"Ha-ha, Gwen, Geoff wanted me to stay and go to the beach with him."

"Ahaha, ok then."

We walked over to the playground, we obviously missed our childhood memories playing there.

"Hey Bridge, guess what?" I said in excitement.

"What? that guitar boy over there asked you out to meet him up here at 2:30? Hehe."

"What? how did you kno-" before I finished, she cut me off.

"While I was coming over I saw you with green eyes and I backed off, I thought you might actually get lucky this time." she said cheekily.

"Whatever." I said tonelessly.

"Soooo, who is it? Is he from the school? Senior? Jock? Spill it!"

She showered me with all these questions aimlessly she got out whatever she could think of.

"Alright!, his names Trent, from the school, appearantly he's in my classes and I never noticed him, hes NOT a senior, he's the same as us, not a jock, which i'm suprised at cause he's really fit, I blushed. And yeah, he's really nice, and he seem's pretty artistic." I smiled at myself.

"Lucky!" screamed out Bridgette.

After we had our conversation about Trent, what I should wear, act, talk, walk and all that kind of junk. We went and did some shopping. And this time, I was UNLUCKY, I saw Duncan and Courtney, holding hands side by side. I sighed, Bridge immeadiatly knew what to do, get away from them.

"Gwen, FORGET about him! Remember, you've got Trent, he's practically you're soulmate! FORGET about him."

I agreed.


End file.
